Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who currently attends Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Clawdeen. She is the youngest of all siblings and a first degree troublemaker. Her siblings all have already found their strengths and made plans for their careers, while Howleen can barely even decide on her fashions and hair color for the week. Because of this, she can get jealous and careless when she thinks she's on the track of figuring herself out. She greatly looks up to Clawdeen, with whom she shares a room, but cannot stand it when she acts on her Big Sister responsibilities. Other than Clawdeen, Twyla is Howleen's closest companion, even if their personalities are completely opposite. Portrayers She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon and by Lara Jill Miller in some webisodes. Character Personality Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and doesn't seem to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wonderful friend and sister. Appearance Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than any her siblings. Her hair was originally dyedHowleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary, On the 30th of July bright orange (with yellow streaks), curly, and styled into a "frohawk". Her new hair is long, straight, hot pink with bangs. She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow with blue eyeshadow on the lid and pink on the brow-bone, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. She likes to dress in a "were-punk"style. Relationships Family In the ''Monster High'' book series, Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. In the cartoon series, however, other than Clawdeen and Clawd she has a unnamed younger brother and 7 other brothers, according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". She also has an older sister, Clawdia Wolf, who goes to college in Londoom. Friends As a fresh face at Monster High, Howleen has not much of an own crowd gathered around her. Most people she is friends with are primarily friends of Clawdeen or Clawd and though this does not negate the quality of her interaction with them, they do belong to a different circle. The only one of Howleen's friends who is primarily hers is Twyla, who therefore also is her best friend. Twyla is a shy individual who likes to make herself invisible in the shadows. One day, Howleen noticed her sitting alone since, as a werewolf, she could smell her. Howleen went to share a table with her and convinced her not to flee, resulting in a strong bond between the two. Twyla provides Howleen with confidence and advice, while Howleen makes sure that Twyla does not miss out on socializing. Of the friends Howleen shares with her older siblings, Draculaura, Romulus, Abbey Bominable, and Operetta stand out. Draculaura is a well-known face around the Wolf household and both a trusted acquaintance of Howleen as well as a fellow poet. Romulus is Clawd's best friend, but since the merging of Crescent Moon High and Monster High and the following conflict with the vampires of Belfry Prep, he has taken the role of mentor to Howleen; hanging out with her, helping her, and looking out for her. Abbey became a friend of Howleen's after she protected her from Manny Taur's bullying. And Howleen's friendship with Operetta started when she heard the latter make music in a store at the Maul and wanted to learn to play too. Operetta refused to give Howleen lessons on the spot, but did give her the advice to get started and the promise that if her interest in music remained, Operetta would educate her further. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Howleen has the same taste for boys as Twyla, but isn't dating or particularly interested in anyone at the moment. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" she was hit by Toralei with one of C.A. Cupid's arrows and temporarily fell in love with Eyera. In Fierce Crush she has a crush on Romulus but heartbroken because he didn't even notice her. Books Howleen's normie name is Leena and wasn't mentioned until the third book where she was a trouble maker and sent to boot camp. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Howleen Wolf makes her diary debut in Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 20, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: Howleen Wolf's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: Howleen Wolf's doll is revealed to come in a 2-pack with Clawdeen Wolf when both dolls are displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * February 8, 2012: The international version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is momentarily sold in the UK. * February 12, 2012: Howleen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * Early March, 2012: The USA version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. Gallery Profile art - Campus Stroll Clawdeen and Howleen.jpg Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo3 1280.png Profile art - Howleen Wolf hooded.jpg tumblr_mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo7_1280.png Profile art - 13 Wishes Howleen.jpg CGI model - Howleen.png Profile art - Creepateria Howleen.png Profile art - APOT Howleen.png Profile art - Geek Shriek Howleen.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Monster High book characters